Never Too far
by Punk Knut
Summary: Draco and Ginny had fallen in love.But now Ginny's presumably dead, and Draco's left to raise two kids. His problem is Lucius wants Draco's Son as the next Dark Lord and the only thing standing between his son and the throne is a counting down prophecy.


**Never Too Far: Chapter One**

**Summary:** Draco and Ginny had fallen in love, but now she's dead and Draco's left raising two kids by himself. His problem is Lucius wants Draco's son as the next Dark Lord and the only thing standing between his son and the throne is a counting down prophecy.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, everything belongs to J.K. I'm not gunna gain from this, it's all for fun.

**Chapter One: Nightmares.

* * *

**

_A song mused across the open fields as a young girl in a white dress skipped over the long grass. The song was hers, she was humming it in her mind, though it projected across the empty space and twirled with the wind._

_Her red curls tumbled over her face as she tripped on a rock._

_"Be careful," an older man warned, though he smiled warmly as he helped her to her feet._

_The girl grinned at him, showing the gap where her big tooth had fallen out a week ago. "I will, Daddy," she promised before tumbling across the field._

_The man sat on a bench, which had miraculously appeared. A book appeared next to him, he picked it up and began to read._

_After a while he noticed the humming had stopped; the song had disappeared._

_The older man lowered his book, blinking at the empty space in front of him._

_"Narcissa?" he called softly._

_No reply._

_"Narcissa?" he called again, this time a lot louder._

_The panic began to rise in him. "Narcissa!" he yelled, dropping his book as he stood and began to look around more frantically._

_Running across the field randomly he continued to scream his daughter's name._

_"Narcissa!"_

_Suddenly, he froze. The sky turned a horrible navy-grey. Then a cloaked figure appeared before him._

_"Hello, Draco," the voice snarled coldly._

_He recognised the voice immediately. "Father? What are you doing here?" he hissed accusingly._

_"Just saying a hello to my only granddaughter," Lucius said coldly, twisting his wand. Suddenly, a young girl in a white dress appeared_

_next to him; owning the name of his late wife._

_"Daddy!" Narcissa squealed, though it wasn't a happy squeal; it was frightened squeal._

_Draco took a step forward. "Narcissa!"_

_Lucius laughed cruelly. "How sweet," he mused, running the tip of his wand down his_ _granddaughter's cheek. "My son isn't the heartless animal I raised you to be."_

_"I'll never be like you," Draco shot coldly._

_"I know that son; I wouldn't want you to be like me."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow._

_"I wanted you to be so much more," Lucius told him, almost passionately. "We had plans for you son. You were next in line, you could_ _have been the next Dark Lord."_

_"The Dark Lord is dead, father. He's gone, deal with it!"_

_"I know," Lucius said, casually twirling his wand. "He's gone, but there will be another."_

_"What do you mean?" Draco accused._

_"A new Dark Lord will rise. Did you think you were the only heir?"_

_Draco scowled at this. "Of course not."_

_"And I already have my sights set on a new heir."_

_"And who might that be?" Draco mumbled coldly, though Lucius heard him._

_"Oh, you know him. He's a relative, you know him well."_

_Draco was confused. He had no relatives. But he did have a son. Jamie_

_"You will not take my son, Father!"_

_"Your mother was right, you are a smart one."_

_"Don't you talk about her!" Draco screamed at him._

_How dare he talk about her! Just because she showed some compassion to her only son, doesn't mean he had to kill her. No, not just kill her; murder her, in cold blood._

_"You loved her didn't you, son?"_

_"So did you, once."_

_Lucius laughed again. "There you go, son. Accusing me of actually loving. Your mother was a toy, a useful toy so carry on my pure-blooded line."_

_Draco turned his head away, disgusted._

_"This one here though, she looks a little too much like that Weasley bitch!" Lucius spat, flinging Narcissa to the ground._

_He held his wand over her and as his mouth moved a bright light emitted from his wand._

_"NOOOOO!" Draco screamed...

* * *

_

Suddenly, he snapped awake. he had fallen asleep on his desk. Someone was poking him in the cheek. He snatched the hand and looked up at the person. It was Narcissa.

"Daddy?" his five-year-old's mouth trembled.

Draco loosened his grip on her and looked to the door. Jamie leant against the door frame; a self-proud boy of only eleven years.

Draco's eyes fell onto the clock above the door. It was early in the morning. Light was creeping through the gap in his heavy curtains.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked Narcissa groggily, still not fully awake.

"She had a nightmare," Jamie told him, brushing a hand through his blonde hair. Jamie looked so much like himself it scared him.

Draco turned to his daughter. "What about?" Draco asked, stroking her hair as she climbed into his lap.

Narcissa stuck her bottom lip out as if about to cry. "There was a monster," she told him. "He tried to eat me."

She clutched to her father's work robes, which he still wore.

Draco hugged her tightly. "I know what will make you better."

"What?" Narcissa squeaked.

"Pancakes!" Draco told her, fake-excitement on his face.

"Yeah!" Narcissa said, bouncing on his knee now. She scrambled back to the ground and hurried off for the kitchen. Jamie turned to follow her, but Draco called him back.

"Jamie."

"Yes, Father?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't forget your uncles and aunts are coming today."

Jamie nodded; a grin on his face. "Uncle Fred and Uncle George too?"

Draco shook his head. "Sorry, son. They're on business for the next week."

Jamie's face fell slightly.

"But they will be here before you go to Hogwarts."

Jamie perked up again. "Awesome!"

He turned and joined his sister.

Draco slumped against the bench, watching his children eat noisily. Narcissa had already managed to cover half the bench in maple syrup, and Jamie was dropping his fork every time Draco mentioned the fact that Kaylee Potter was going to be there in three hours. Narcissa finally managed to pour orange juice over the tiles.

Draco sighed and waved his wand at the mess. "Scourify," he muttered.

"Sorry, Daddy," Narcissa whispered, shocked at what she had done.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Draco told her, pouring her another glass of juice.

"You better not embarrass me in front of Kaylee," Jamie shot.

"Jamie, don't say that to your sister," Draco told his son softly, placing the juice in the refrigerator.

He liked living in muggle houses so much more than Malfoy Manor. Harry and Hermione had been there almost everyday to help Ginny and himself adjust to the appliances.

The thought of Ginny made him stop in his tracks; he stood limp, staring into space. It had been five years since he'd actually seen her face. Five years since he'd heard her voice. Five years since she'd last kissed him. Five years since she had died.

She had died just after giving birth to Narcissa. Jamie had been devastated, having lost his mother at the tender age of six.

"Father?" Jamie asked, staring at him.

Draco shook his head. "Sorry?"

Jamie nodded at where his sister had just been.

"Where's Narcissa?" Draco asked.

Jamie pointed at the open kitchen door.

Draco gave his son a why-didn't-you-stop-her? look, before going in search of his daughter.

"Narcissa?" he called through the house.

"Come find me, Daddy!" Narcissa's voice rang through the hall.

Draco sighed and went in search of his daughter.

The hours quickly passed as Draco and Narcissa sat watching Saturday morning cartoons. Jamie was in his room, obviously taking the next three hours to prepare for Kaylee.

Draco was brushing Narcissa's hair as the doorbell rung.

"Jamie! Get that!" Draco called.

"Fine!" Jamie called back, going off to answer the door.

Draco finished plaiting Narcissa's hair, something Hermione had taught him, and went to find his guests; Narcissa in tow.

"Aunt Hermione!" Narcissa exclaimed, running into Hermione's arms.

"Hello, muffin," Hermione said, hugging Narcissa to her.

Harry strode forward. "Hey," he said, shaking Draco's hand.

"Hey," Draco said, kissing Hermione on the cheek as she let Narcissa hug her uncle.

"Hi, Uncle Draco," piped a small voice near his knee.

Draco looked down, grinning at the son of Harry Potter, six-year-old Tristan. "Hey, squirt," he said, ruffling his hair.

"Uncle Draco!" a voice screamed as a young girl ran into the room, wrapping her arms around him.

"Kaylee!" Draco hugged his favourite niece to him. Though Kaylee wasn't exactly his niece, she was practically family.

"Hi, Kaylee," Jamie said shyly.

Kaylee pulled him into a hug. "Jamie!"

The greetings were soon over and the three adults left the kids to do their own thing. Ron and Lavender would be there soon. They retreated to the kitchen, which Draco had cleaned earlier.

"So, how have you been?" Hermione asked; the look of concern came over her face.

Draco remembered the first time he had seen that face full of concern. It had been in their seventh year, the year Draco converted to the light side; the year he fell in love with Ginny.

Draco shrugged. "The dreams aren't getting better," he admitted.

Harry clasped his shoulder. "It'll be alright, man. Dumbledore's doing everything he can to protect them both."

Draco knew he was talking about Jamie and Narcissa.

"I know," Draco told them. But I just feel it coming. Something's going to happen. Soon."


End file.
